


The Missing Baker and the Worrisome Wizards.

by Cedric_B



Series: The Adventures of the Kawolskis [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Courageous!Newt, Gen, M/M, Scared!Cece, TiredAF!Seraphina, Worried!GoldsteinSisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Cece learns about his past from his Aunts, Seraphina is trying to abide by the council rules while dealing with two defiant Scamander brothers and Jacob is missing.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the Fantastic Beasts film, nor do I have a proper understanding of the Magic Ministry within J.K.Rowling's mind. So please do excuse me, if you do get offended by the way I have written things. 
> 
> Also shiz is about to get serious in here. (Please like, comment and/or kudos me, I seek salvation for the couple of chapters that are going to take place.)

The shop was once again quiet, though this time Jacob and Cece were occupying the shop, though no customers were to be seen. As Sundays were days of rest for the bakers and the shop. Jacob had managed to finish reading Newt’s book and refused to put it down after the first time, recreating each and every single creature within it’s pages. Cece never discussed the man he had met, nor does Jacob say anything about the book.

Even when the Goldsteins had questioned both son and father on their recent interest in magical creatures both denied anything other than interest. Although Queenie had at one point cornered his Pops and the fluffy baker had told her, while Tina had subtly interrogated Cece on her own, until he had accidently blurted it out one night. To which both sisters without Pops had asked more questions on his meeting with Newt.

After the truth had come out, Jacob had holed himself at the bakery with excuses such as ‘I have to finish this off, for the O’Shaugnessys’ in the morning, you know how they can be when we haven’t started, especially since Mrs.O’Shaugnessy is having her fourth child’.

Cece was confused, his Pops had been excited about the book and even blushed at the handwritten message, but he hadn’t done anything about it, in fact, he had started acting like nothing had happened. Cece decided to pay a quick visit to his Aunts as he told his Pops he would be visiting them. “Don’t be late for Supper, with the new Rabbi Maslovski will be here tonight”, Cece nodded as he waved good bye taking one of the Thunderbird Cookies and rushing out with his bag and wand in his pocket. He walked towards the familiar back street towards the Goldsteins’ building.

 

Before he reached the end of the road he stopped, something hadn’t felt right for a moment. He felt colder, he watched the no-majs’ around him walking slowly until they sped up to normal speed, he shook his head pushing the thought away, even though his gut told him to run back to the bakery for some reason he decided to ignore it this time. He was on a mission to gain back his father’s old friend (lover?) who happened to be avoiding America at all costs. Heading up the stairs he took out his wand tapping on the door at different speeds and spots as the door opened up slightly he pushed through hearing the familiar voice of the landlady.

 

“Is that you Tina!”, “No, it’s Cece Ma’am, just here to drop off some books I borrowed”. “Alright dear, can you please let Queenie know that she’s got a message from her boss, it’s urgent”, “Alright, I will, Ma’am” he yelled back walking up the last flight of stairs towards the familiar apartment. The door was already open, before he stepped forward he heard whispering,

_“Teenie, you know, you’ll have to be honest”_

_“Well I can’t put it in a letter now can I?!”_

_“Yeah, well you can’t be a big old palooka about it anyhow, if Newt doesn’t know it’ll make things worse on Jacob and Cece”_

_“I can’t just tell them, heck Cece doesn’t even remember the man” “Don’t you dare even say that Propertina Goldstein! I’ve seen his dreams AND memories, he may not have said anything about it but that boy knows it”_

_“Well what do you want me to do Obliviate-”_

_“No of course not”_

_“Than what about obliviate the Jacob and send Cece to England-”_

_“How about I tell Jacob and we leave Cece out of it, he shouldn’t have to deal with-”_

 

At this point Cece had been leaning on the door, as he pushed it open, both Goldsteins got surprised as Queenie plastered on a fake smile and Tina straightened herself out. They were a feet apart, “What were you two chatting about?” he nonchalantly asked, Tina cleared her throat as she shook her head, “Nothing, nothing at all”.

He glanced at Queenie, who was avoiding his eyes, “Strudels?! Anyone, I feel hungry how about we get a hot dog over near the ministry I-” her sentence fell flat as she overheard Cece’s mind.

Turning back to face the teenager, she pouted, “Cece, you heard us didn’t you”, he slowly nodded as he stared at his Aunts’ faces, Tina’s tightened while Queenie walked closer, he didn’t feel safe in this moment. “I’ll come back later” he tried to run out, back to the bakery, back to his pops, his only thoughts of home, but he was stopped with a tight grip on his waist.

“No!, No! Please don’t obliviate my pops, he’s all I’ve got, Please just leave us alone, please I’ll stop doing magic, I’ll break my wand just don’t take me away from my home” his voice broke at the word home as he cried out his message trying to get himself out of Queenie’s grip.

“Oh sweetie, we ain’t gonna obliviate him, shhh, just calm down, remember breathe in and out, that’s it in and out” as Queenie continued her technique, Tina watched in slight hurt, that the boy had called out for Jacob. Tina didn’t hate Jacob, but watching Cece in pain hurt her even more, especially when she knew that Grindelwald had been sighted by MACUSA.

“Cece” she knelt down at where the boy was leaning on Queenie who was patting his back and arm, “Cece, we’re not going to obliviate anybody” “But I heard you talking about obliviating Pops”

“For his own safety, we would restore his memories as soon as you got back, we just need to keep you away from danger” “But I barely remember this man, in fact the nightmares stopped months back”

“Yes, but your memories have been pulled back or have started to comeback haven’t they?” “What does that have to do with anything?”

“We have a slight theory, The more vivid your memories are, the closer he is to coming back to New York” “Why would he come back in the first place?” Silence was met with the question as both sisters stood up stock still, not saying anything but communicating with their eyes.

“What-What am I missing?”, “Well sweet cheeks, the thing is” “We promised Newt we wouldn’t burden them with things that are not of their concern” Tina reprimanded Queenie. “Well Scamander can say that cuz he ain’t here, but since Cece is old enough, we can tell him who Grendel Grindelwald, can’t we?” Tina opened her mouth and closed it, sighing she nodded as she walked over and pulled herself a chair, Queenie gestured towards the table as Cece had brushed himself off and walked towards the table.

“Grendel Grindelwald, is a infamous criminal in the Wizarding world, he has managed to evade authorities in countless countries even going as far as to disguise himself as different people, aurorer or even a no-maj” Cece raised an eyebrow, “I still don’t understand, how that has anything to do with me losing my memories”.

Queenie smiled sympathetically, “Sweetie, that man is one of the reasons you lost your memories and he-”, “He’s coming back for you, Cece” Tina interrupted, Cece frowned, “Why would, an infamous criminal come back for a boy with no memories, I mean it’s not like I was his child, right?” the silence was disturbing, “Oh my god, don’t tell me he’s my father”, Tina and Queenie jumped up, “Oh heavens no, geez louise, no, he ain’t your father, trust us” the blonde reassured him, while the brunette cleared her throat. “But he was close to you, although you may know his other face as Percival Graves”. “You mean the man that was in the wizard papers for being found dead in a closet” both of them nodded solemnly, Tina with glassy eyes.

“I still don’t get it, if we were close and all, why wouldn’t he just come up and talk to me”, “Pumpkin, this man, he is dangerous, he has been on wanted posters in every single wizard counsel around the world, he has been known for being elusive as well as..” Queenie trailed off as she stared hard at Tina.

“Do not scare the poor boy, Teenie”, Tina stood up, motioning for a jug of water. “He needs to know, Queenie, if he is not going anywhere he needs to know”, “So does Jacob, and we should really talk to Jacob about the situation” “Not tonight, Pops and I have supper with Rabbi Maslovski, he’s a new Rabbi from Pops’ homeland” the Goldsteins nod, “Alright then tomorrow morning I guess, let’s go take you back home”. Cece tried to say no, but as he had learnt, gradually, the Goldsteins were not to be messed with, especially together.

As all three walked towards the familiar bakery, they heard a fire engine go by, in fact it was headed in the same direction as the bakery. Cece hadn’t for a second thought anything of it, fires were a normal occurrence in New York. Nothing was out of the ordinary until he heard Tina gasp, the moment they had turned a corner, there was a crowd of people surrounding the bakery, except it didn’t look like the bakery at all, it was on fire and smoke was pouring out of the broken glass windows like it were in a rush.

Cece ran, ignoring his Aunts, shoving people out of the way, firefighters were still trying to put it out, one tried to grab him, he punched his way through, entering the bakery he yelled out “Pops! Pops! Are you in here!” he looked around the air was thinning and he could hear the creaking of wood about to drop he tried to get to the apartment but one of the walls had collapsed onto the stairs.

Before he could grab his wand, he saw a glint of silver eyes watching him with an evil smirk. His head hurt and he shut his eyes, remembering screams and cries of horror as the world began to fade around him and he succumbed to the smoke with a slight hoarse whimper.

{}

**Back at MACUSA…**

“Not only have you disappointed me, you’ve allowed a No-maj access to a recent criminal” the storm-like voice of the Madam President was heard throughout the court. Both Witches once again standing a trail, before they are sentenced another knock is heard. “For the love of Rowena, who the heck is at the door at this time, it better be important” she got out, glaring in the direction of the noise.

A familiar head popped inside, “Hello Madam President”, “Minister Throeshed, I didn’t know you would be visiting”, “I didn’t either, but with certain circumstances and an enthusiastic young wizard, I” a cough could be heard from behind the door, much to the British Minister’s dismay, “I mean, we have come to a certain conclusion, that we may need their expertise on these sorts of things”,

“Minister Throeshed, I do remember clearly which country we are in, and that british wizards believe in mixing with humans, but I also think you should understand that MACUSA works differently and that we will be handling our own wizards, our own way”,

“I thought you might say that, which is why I have had the three wizards pardoned for a certain period of time, by the High Court and signed by the High court of the International Minister of Magic”, the gasps of shocks through our the American institute were heard as the Madam President Seraphina’s face hardened.

“I understand that, that could only be signed if we were in a dire situation, although these witches are merely being charged for exposion of the wizarding world to one no-maj who has not a single use for any magical persons, creatures and or objects, Minister Throeshed”

Before he could reply a figure came pushing the minister forward slightly, “I beg to differ, Madam President, but that No-maj is the clue to bringing down the wizard, your government could not catch, I also ask are you looking down on the higher court, because if so, you shall answer to the Minister of International matters herself” the stern and yet unwilling wizard refuse to back down.

The wizard being, Theseus Scamander himself.

“Well, how nice of you to join us, Mr.Scamander, but I have no doubt you or your brother would be the cause behind all this”,

“Unlike my brother, ma’am I happen to always have the evidence, and as you can see” he gestured to the papers in his hand as well as a deep indigo envelope with elegant writing a top of it. “I always come prepared”.

Madam president held both their gazes, the Minister Throeshed being apologetic and Theseus giving her a good stare. She waved her wand undoing the two witches binds, “For now, both of you shall be pardoned until further notice, although I may be under command by the international wizarding ministry, do not think for one second that both of you are out of the woods just yet, we will be keeping guards by your sides soon enough” she walked back to her high chair.

“Release them, but the boy stays” all was silent, Tina and Queenie finally snap out of their shock and turn to Madam President.

“Ma’am, he is a key witness to all of this-”, “Which is why he will be kept under guard at an undisclosed location, although as his guardians you are free to visit him if need be”.

Once again the world spun as all wizards began to argue, Madam President being adamant in her decision”. Finally the noise was broken by another familiar figure stepping from behind a flash of smoke, “Sorry to be late, but I had to finish getting a few papers signed by a certain minister-I apologise, what have I missed?” the sly smile upon the young man’s face proved that once again, Seraphina had no choice in the matter but to give in.

“Newt!”, “Scamander, never could there ever be a better moment than right now that you are here”, “Little Brother, I thought I told you I could handle it”.

Newt nodded and smiled at the Goldsteins, but headed towards Seraphina, with a tightened hold on his suitcase, that had been knocking and busting to open.

“These papers, have been signed and approved of the Parental forms, regarding the orphan wizard known as Credence Kowalski nee Barebone, under my care, Ma’am” he finished off politely passing the papers to another member of MACUSA, who read through them, then turned to Seraphina nodding, she once again read through the papers.

Which were signed by another Minister of the International Wizarding Ministry with statements from two separate parties a Ferdinand Gazeo and a familiar name Albus Dumbledore, Seraphina closed her eyes as she rubbed her temple.

“Let them go” she waved at the wizards and witches, “But Ma’am”,

“All their affairs are in order, if we do not let them go in less that twenty four hours the entire house of MACUSA will be under fire and I refuse to do that at this particular moment, now I will ask kindly for you to retrieve Credence Barebo-Kowalski, I apologise, from his safe house and into the arms of his new Father” she gritted out glaring at the aurorer who had tried to question her.

“If everything is in order now, I would allow you to leave my court, you will find that we will help you, but you will also find that you are still on American soil and that leaves you with abiding by our rules, which means to say, you will have the help of our aurorers throughout the entire search process, if an American No-Maj is missing the MACUSA will find him/her, and if need be, we will see to the matter immediately” the silent threat, hardened the stare of the siblings, Theseus nodded as Newt’s face contorted into silent anger.

“You will see us follow these rules to the end, Madam president” he got out as he headed out the door, with the Goldsteins bowing their heads at the woman in charge while following the wizard out.

Both Theseus and Minister Throeshed were left, to deal with Seraphina, “I will assure you, we will be as discreet as possible”, Seraphina chuckled amusedly, “Somehow I doubt that, with the two pairs of siblings you have on this case, Minister”. He looked affronted but smiled back never the less, both woman and man, knowing what it was like to ensure the safety of all persons involved. Theseus bowed out of respect and left on his brother’s heels.

Seraphina sighed as she turned back to the court, “Anything to do with what has progressed on in the last hour, will be forgotten, also I want three aurorers on their tails, while they are in America, aside from that, if anyone let’s out what has happened in this courtroom, I will ensure that you are sentenced to clean-up duty down south for the rest of your lives”, everyone nodded solemnly, our of fear and respect.

“Good now back to the Grindelwald case”.

{}

Cece had been sent to a safehouse, with two guards, both had the courtesy of ensuring he was fed, and even tried to get him to play cards, but knowing he was in an unfamiliar place, with two adults he didn’t know, didn’t distract him from the loss of his Pops. He had been so quiet, he had never felt so alone in fact, he was in a room, with a single bed with a lamp that flickered when turned on, he hadn’t even been there for a day, when he started to cry.

The guards were occupied with a baseball game, to even ensure that the young man had been alright, he had awoken in a bed at an infirmary, they had told him he was under the custody of MACUSA and since he was an orphan he would not have any say in who would be able to live with, he hadn’t broken down than, he hadn’t even broken down when they took his Aunts away who tried to fight against the solid arms that restrained them.

Even as he entered this house, he went straight to the room, only moving when he had food or when asked if he would like to take a shower. He continued to cry, until he remembered Pops,

**_“Cece, come here, try this” the chubby man had popped a pastry filled with a mixture of fruits and cinnamon in his mouth. “Holy cow, -ad dat’s amozing” his mouth was full, but the explosion of flavour never let him stop,_ **

**_“What do you call it?” the man rubbed his chin slowly,_ **

**_“How about you come up with a name, Ce, I can’t think of anything”_ **

**_“How about, the Fantastic Beasties” he exclaimed,_ **

**_“The Fantastic Beasties? Hmm, I like it catchy, isn’t a mouthful to say and is very nice, Fantastic Beasties, it is”_ **

**_Cece’s eyes widened at the seriousness of his tone, he didn’t think Jacob-Pops, had taken him seriously, in fact he didn’t think it would be considered at all._ **

**_“What’s the matter kid? Niffler got your tongue?” Pops joked, after the Niffler incident they had their own private joke that was, they had talked a lot that day._ **

Cece burrowed deeper into his pillow to silence his cries, as he sniffed and sniffed, he heard a commotion downstairs. He jumped up quickly, heading to see what was the matter, he saw his Aunts and Mr.Newt.

He ran downstairs into the womens’ arms, they held onto him tightly, both ensuring that he hadn’t been underfed or suffering, he cried even more, not wanting to answer any questions. “Oh pookie, they haven’t fed you have they?” she glared at the guards, who sheepishly looked away, Queenie may come off as easy going but she’s worse than her sister when she’s mad.

“C’mon let’s get you fed” Tina pushed him towards the kitchen, waving a wand at the cupboards. “Pasta, tonight? Pasta” Cece was moved but he didn’t feel any better, his Pops was still out there and he wasn’t going to be able to see him tonight, or maybe even at all. Before he could cry again, he felt a hand on his shoulder,

“Did you finish reading that book I gave you? Of all the beasts” the voice was the owner of the certain man, his Pops was intrigued by, “You know, I went on another research expedition and I found a few more beasts you might be interested in”, he felt the comforting hand on the back of his neck, as the man softly caress his shoulders.

He leant into the touch, crying into this man’s arms, Newt kept shushing the boy, telling the women through silent communication he was going to take the boy back to his room. As they climbed up the stairs, Newt softly talked about his adventures, Cece was listening though it might seem like he wasn’t he was, he needed to concentrate on something other than his Pops suffering out there.

As Newt took off Cece’s shoes, he tucked the boy in, running a hand through his hair, as he felt it was time to leave the room, Cece grabbed his arm, “Please don’t leave-not tonight, please”.

Newt’s heart nearly broke, as he nodded and shuffled the boy closer to the wall, he shoved one of the pillows in between the wall and the solid back of Cece ensuring he wouldn’t get cold.

He hummed an old lullaby his mother sung to him a long time ago about wizards, witches and the power they hold. As he ended on the last line, he felt himself fall into a deep slumber, Cece had tightened his hold on Newt and Newt had finally slept a nightmare free dream, contently whispering to the night sky, "We'll find you Jacob". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay and also with how short this chapter is but the rest is soon to follow.

“What I don’t understand is, Why Jacob?” Tina muttered not meaning to come off rude, as Queenie finished making her own cup of joe, while Theseus went over the plans with the women.

 “At this very moment, we can only guess, that it is because of his strong connection with Cred-I mean Cece that he was even captured in the first place” Theseus looked sheepish at the misspoken name, though the looks from both women made him correct his attitude immediately. “Any who, I just hope that he’s okay, Jacob, he’s got the biggest heart out of all of us, and for Cece’s sake” Queenie sent a quick look towards the ceiling with a hand over her heart. Theseus went through the past cases that Tina had managed to get her hands on, through calling in a few favours owed to her from a few colleagues of her own.

“These make no sense, it seems to me like, he’s managing to jump from one country to another, how is that even possible?”, “Well it is possible if you’ve had enough practice” Queenie murmured as she gestured towards the coffee pot, Theseus shook his head, “I may be in America, but I still drink as much tea as her majesty” he then stood up and poffered about to ensure all his papers would not be mucked up from his cup of tea. 

 Newt had just left Cece to come down and correspond with the other adults, Tina was the first to spot him, “How is he?”, “Fine, just so tired and worn down at the moment, I would have stayed by his side but I wanted to get a general idea on how we would be doing this?” he gestured to himself and the others. “Well we’ve got a few friends in your government and I’ve got an old friend in South America who says they’ve seen a glimpse of a nightmare”,

Queenie butted in when she realised Newt and Theseus were slightly confused, “We have an old classmate down in Venezuela, says there have been a slight change in the light atmosphere, missing children and such”. Theseus raised an eyebrow as Newt bit his lip going through the papers that were on the coffee table,

“I guess we’re going to South America” Theseus stated before excusing himself to leave and contact a few friends of his own,

 

Newt sat down in his seat, exhaustion finally coming over him, Queenie waved him the pot of tea and a cup, as she settled it onto his lap, he smiled a quiet thanks, before sipping the warm tea slowly. “How are you doing?” Queenie asked avoiding Tina’s eyes, “Fine, I’m fine”, Tina looked him over once more,

“No your not” Newt’s face tightened slightly, 

“It’s just- _Jacob_ was never suppose to be apart of this world and neither was Cece, when you had told me over the phone” he paused noticing the slight tremor in his hands. He put the cup back onto the coffee table, “I just some how feel as if this is still my fault the entirety of the situation, if I hadn’t stepped foot into New York with my suitcase, none of this would have ever happened”,

Tina nodded, “It is your fault”, “ ** _Tina!_** ” Queenie glared at her, but was waved away, “But that doesn’t mean you don’t get to fix this, You’ve already started, you’ve managed to gain the support of your Ministry of Magic, and don’t forget you’ve already adopted Cece, which ensures us that you are serious about this and we” she gestured at a more surprised Queenie who was now staring at her with curious eyes, “are not gonna let **_him_ ** get to you or Cece, we swear that of ourselves”

Newt stayed mute for a moment, before he smiled saddened once more, “He’s already got Jacob, Miss.Goldstein, I feel as if I’ve already failed before I’ve even begun”,

Now it was Queenie’s turn to speak, “You say that as if Jacob can’t fight at all”, Tina raised an eyebrow at her sister, but Queenie continued, “Do you know after you had came to his bakery he was already learning how to defend himself against rogue wizards, he AND Cece, Tina had mentioned the seriousness of the situation after a certain incident” at that Tina’s eyes had widened as her cheeks heated even more so,

“You wouldn’t have thought that he would ask for help but he did, he asked me if I knew any maneuvers or other techniques that no-majs could use against certain rogues even petty thieves, I helped him and than he learnt all himself, now if I could have told you about the night I was having supper with them and someone had broken in-I’m talking off topic, but I would like you to at least have some faith in Jacob being able to take care of himself, if he could handle you and your suitcase filled with magical beasts as well as two of America’s finest witches in this present day and age, than I have no doubt that he is more than capable to handle himself”

Newt’s eyes were misty for a moment, before he nodded, as he downed his cup of tea and stood up, Queenie was still standing as Tina started to clear away the clutter of papers on the coffee table.

The wizard walked towards the staircase, before he reached it, he held Queenie’s gaze, “Thank you, Queenie”, without missing a beat she smiled back just as warmly as the day she had met him, “Any time, Newt”, with that he left up the stairs, muttering something about hungry beasts and cleaning a bit before bed time.

As he quietly shut the door behind him, Queenie let out a breath she had been holding as Tina watched her sister finally unwind, “You alright, Queenie” she asked slightly worried, but she just waved her sister off, “Don’t worry bout it Tina, just tired, I should’ve slept a bit while we were in transit” she leant against the back of the couch.

Tina nodded, before she muttered a quick spell, and all the tea cups as well as the rest of the files and papers tidied themselves up quickly, Tina walked towards her sister, “C’mon we should get some rest before tomorrow morning, so that we can get started, plus I’m sure Cece would enjoy a Brooklyn breakfast when he wakes up”, Queenie smiles tiredly, as Tina leads her towards the spare room they would be staying in.

As the sisters turn in the for the night, Theseus runs back into the living room, “Ladies and Newt…” he trails off as he finally realized that everyone had turned in for the night, he sighs but nods, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, well tomorrow is a brand new day” he turns to head to the spare room, before switching all the lights off, as the moonlight itself feels more melancholy than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is awake and confused. The Goldsteins are on top of everything and the Scamanders are just there. Cece!Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been too long but I'm trying to finish everything I started. I apologise.

_Flames, the smell of smoke, Cece screaming in the background,_ Jacob woke up wildly flailing until he blinked awake. He wasn’t back in his tiny apartment, _No I’m not in Kansas, Toto_. His eyes adjusted to the room around him, it was afternoon, or just just after morning, he felt a chill run down his spine. The bed he woke up in was quite large even more so possibly, he noticed a small figured in front of his door.

“Excuse-Ahh!” he jumped up against the bed’s headboard, the person he thought was human, turned out to be a small, sickly looking elf, the elf rolled it’s eyes. “Sir, please step away from the headboard, and sit down, your body isn’t fully healed nor is it ready to get to it, now step down, so I may serve you soup and give you medicine for your bones”

“M-my bones are fine, thank you very much, and” he stepped away from the head board realising he needed to find Cece or Queenie or even Tina. “Would you tell me where I am?” he asked hesitantly sitting down back onto the bed, “You are in my master’s house” the little creature stated serving soup in a cup with a few pieces of rye on the side. Jacob nodded slowly, still not fully processing where he was, “And would you mind telling me, who your master is?” at that the elf cocked his head, staring at the pudgy man as if he were joking.

“Why would you not know who’s house you are in?” it asked curiously, this time before Jacob could answer, a bell was heard, the elf stepped back bowing before turning to leave without a word. The baker decided to leave it be, the master, would come, he thought, why else would he still be here, he thought, he took a small sip of the soup it was savoury with a hint of cabbage, and although he wasn’t much of a soup guy, this would have to do.

He took in the surrounding areas, blinking back, he must be in a guest room, noticing there was nothing worn out in fact the room was filled with an empty sense of loneliness, Jacob shook his head before he set the meal beside the dresser. He got out of bed, walking cautiously towards the window, he felt a chill slip up his spine at the clouds outside, they were in the middle of a  jungle of some sort, but this house looked nothing like a house in the jungles as he tried to open the window to ask someone he was immediately rebuked with an electric shock.

“Yow!” he exclaimed jumping back a bit, he nursed his finger when he heard someone chuckle behind him, turning around he met eyes with a familiar figure, a man who looked set to be in his fifties, dressed in a three piece suit minus the jacket.

“Welcome to my humble home, Mr.Kowalski”, Jacob nodded not letting his defensive stance down, “Thank you-Mister? Ah-I don’t think I ever got your name” the baker frowned before the man bowed slightly, “I am Gellert Gridelward, your saviour in a sense”, “Saviour?”, “Yes, Mr.Kowalski, as you see a fire had started in your bakery, I was just a wandering wizard who came upon it and saved you just in the nick of time”

“Well thank god for that, now where are Queenie and Tina? They shouldn’t be far, you see those are a few friends of mine that can take over my-”

Mr.Grindelward walked closer, “I’m sorry to say that the two witches were linked to the fire at the bakery, Mr.Kowalski” he held out the paper he had walked in with out. Sure enough there were two of the Goldstein sisters faces, Queenie’s face was glaring before she rolled her eyes, as for Tina she looked into his eyes before turning to get her side profile done.

Jacob felt his heart sink, _No this isn’t-_ his train of htought was cut off at the headlines, _GOLDSTEIN SISTERS SPARK UP BROOKLYN’S BAKERY_ the sub-heading managed to dig a knife through his heart.

 

 **_“One young man dead_ ** **believed to be Credence Kowalski, nee Barebone, was last seen entering bakery, none of the MACUSA agents could find any one else, Jacob Kowalski believed to be missing…** **_”_ **

 

He looked away as he felt a painful memory go through his head, he hadn’t told Cece he loved him when he left, he felt tears in his eyes, as he sat down on the bed.

Mr.Grindelward’s lips pursed, “I apologise Mr.Kowalski, but it seems that not only were you not the target, but the Goldstein sisters have been apprehended by MACUSA, I was allowed permission to take you away from New York, to heal before the trial begins”

He shakes his head, “Please I need a moment alone, to myself Mr.Grindelward, I understand that you’ve done me a favour, but-”, “Of course, I understand, if you need anyone just ring that rope next to you and I will send Flynn down to answer your requests, I hope to see you for dinner” the man bows before turning and striding out the door leaving Jacob to wallow in his guilt.

 _How could they_ **_use_ ** _Cece and I like that,_ the small angry part of him called out in his mind, the rational part thought _They wouldn’t-they couldn’t do that to us, to Cece, there must be an explanation_ but for that moment, Jacob pushed all those thoughts out feeling a sense of loss at the death of his son.

_Cece, I don’t know if you can hear me wherever you are, but know this, I will avenge you, I promise you that._

He closed his eyes, feeling another wave of tiredness hit him, as he waved a hand out, the curtains closed shut, before he had time to wonder about that slight action, he fell into a deep sleep, feeling more and more worn out.

 

**_Back with the others…_ **

Cece awoke still being cuddled with Mr.Scamandar, who was cradling his head against his chest, Cece felt embarrassed but pulled away quietly, before tucking the man in properly, like his father did him. He felt a sense of dread feel him, at the thought of the past events not being a bad dream, but he rushed downstairs, after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he combed his hair back, like his Papa had taught him.

He was greeted at the sight of his sleeping Aunt Tina, while Aunt Queenie was already up making waffles for them all, the MACUSA agents nowhere to be seen, but there was a new face, he was uncertain about.

The new face noticed him and stood up, smiling brightly, “You must be Cre-Cece” he felt Queenie’s glare on his back, before she waved him down to the seat.

“Cece c’mon get some waffles in your belly, we gotta get goin’ soon” she mentioned before she waved her hand over towards her sister, a cup of coffee floating over, managing to rouse Tina from her sleep, to which the witch sat up straight.

“Huh-Meh- Coffee?” Tina held her hands out as the mug settled comfortably on them, she took a sip letting the tension out of her shoulder, she opened her eyes muttering a quick thanks before heading towards the table.

“So, I’m Theseus Scamander, older brother of Newt, where is he anyway?” he asked going back to eating the rest of his fruit. “He’s still sleeping, sir, upstairs, I didn’t want to wake him up, since he looked tired” he replied awkwardly.

“Right you are, Cece, anywho, how are you feeling this morning? No headaches, no nightmares-” he was hit in the head by a floating spatula,

“Ooh, I _apologise_ Theseus” she gets out, not sounding sorry at all, Theseus just rubs his head, before looking apologetically at Cece, “No, I apologise, shouldn’t be mentioning nightmares, I’m sorry”

Cece blinks at what had just happened before shaking his head politely, “Don’t worry bout it, Mister Scamander, I’m sure Aunt Queenie was just being rude” he points out, slipping back into joking around with his family. A bit of him reprimands his carefree attitude when his Papa is out there somewhere, but he knows that they would find him.

When he bites into his waffle made by Queenie and feels Aunt Tina’s eyes on him smiling tiredly, that no matter where his Papa went, they would find him and it isn’t until he hears a chair pull up beside him and Newt pats his shoulder, that he finally allows him to smile not brightly but just enough to allow the hope in his heart to swell.

“Now what was that about the new beasts you found, Newt”.


End file.
